


Bayonetta/Hellsing Ultimate

by SonicFan8967



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Hellsing
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFan8967/pseuds/SonicFan8967
Summary: A witch filled with amnesia, is tasked to sacrifice angels for the damned while searching for her memories of her past and meeting various characters along the way. But all caught in a corporation that hunts other vampires and a sinister plot to destroy the world.





	Bayonetta/Hellsing Ultimate

**Author's Note:**

> Tis a Bayonetta and Hellsing Ultimate crossover y'all. I don't know why but I decided to do this crossover for obvious reasons. Also the chapter is short so yeah, anyways, enjoy the chapter!

# Bayonetta/Hellsing Ultimate

#  **Records Of Time**

# The Witch and Vampire Hunts

**_Long since erased from the records of time, there once existed three European clans who served as overseers of history for the powers that be: The Umbra Witches, dwellers of the darkness, The Bloodthirsty Vampires, feeders on the living, and The Lumen Sages, controllers of the light. The clans paid each other great respect, and their efforts to maintain the balance between them defended the just passage of time. Yet, one day, that balance was toppled. The once harmonious clans fell into disagreement and stroked the flames of hatred against each other, resulting in an era of strife. The conflict between the Umbra, Bloodthirsty, and Lumen threw all of Europe into a chaotic loop of battle, ambush, assassination, and casualty. It was truly a gruesome war. Despite the tremendous radiance of God shining upon them, the Lumen Sages were gradually weakened by the assault of the secretive dark witches and vampires. Years after the balance was lost, the war ended in the Umbra Witches and Bloodthirsty Vampires’ favor. Their victory was short-lived. Fearing the witches and vampires’ dark abilities, humans began to condemn the remaining Umbra and Bloodthirsty. They launched the witch and vampire hunts, rounding up the battle-weary witches and vampires with little resistance and subjugating those who wished to continue the struggle. Human faith in the miracles of their God pushed the witch and vampire hunts further, and soon the Umbra Witches, keepers of the darkness, and the Bloodthirsty Vampires, keepers of the vampire curse, were extinguished from the Earth…._ **

## All but two...


End file.
